1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to homogeneous N-vinyl lactam polymers of a component system involving at least four monomers in predetermined concentrations and in random distribution in the polymer structure to more uniformly diffuse the individual properties of each monomer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many synthetic polymers containing vinyl lactams are employed in hair and skin care applications of the prior art. Patents pertaining to this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,403; 3,954,960; 4,039,734*; 4,057,533; 4,210,161; 4,223,009*; 4,586,518; 4,764,363; 4,834,968; 4,842,850; 4,902,499; 4,906,459; 4,923,694*; 4,963,348; 4,983,770; 5011,895; 5,015,708; 5,126,124*; 5,158,762*; 5,275,809*; 5,502,136; 5,523,369; 5,609,836; 5,609,865; WO 91/15186; WO 91/15185; EPA 412704 A2; EPA 412707 A1 and JP 57126409.
* cited in a parent case
In addition to the parent cases of the present application, several U.S. patents disclose the use of a N-vinyl lactam, an alkylaminoalkyl (meth)acrylate or (meth)acrylamide as a polymer suitable for use in pharmaceutical and cosmetic arts, particularly for use in hair spray compositions. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,862; 4,923,694; 5,045,617; 5,321,110; 5,492,988 and 5,637,296 and of these only U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,988; together with U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,105 and the above parent applications disclose a polymer having a homogeneous structure. However, the homogeneous polymers of the prior art lack the essential fourth monomer unit of the present invention which provides strong hair hold, hair body building and quick drying properties to the hair without sacrificing shine or soft, silky appearance.
The homogeneous polymer structure is achieved only by the method disclosed in said parent applications and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,988 and 5,684,105 whose teachings are incorporated herein by reference. The homogeneous polymerization process generally comprises monitoring the feed rate of the more active monomer species with the rate of consumption of the less active monomer species.
In accordance with the above discussion, it is an object of this invention to provide a new, clear and colorless polymer of homogeneous structure having additional benefits for cosmetic and personal care formulations.
Another object is to provide a hair body building homogeneous polymer for use in a hair fixative mousse or gel composition which polymer is quick drying and provides a firm but soft film for a more natural appearance.
Another object relates to the ability to adjust the degree of hair body and hold by the use of a clear homogeneous polymer.
Still another object is to provide a polymer having random distribution of monomer units in the polymer so as to substantially and uniformly distribute the properties of the individual monomers throughout the polymer while still maintaining clarity.
These and other benefits and uses of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.